fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (Smash 5)
Mega Man makes his second appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Mega Man is a returning 3rd party veteran hailing from Capcom's Mega Man franchise. He possesses a wide variety of attacks and abilities from the games but nothing is more famous than his ability to gain an ability after defeating one of the Robot Masters. When he defeats one, he is capable of utilizing the attack to use against enemies as well as other Robot Masters. This aspect of Mega Man returns for Super Smash Bros. 5! Changes from SSB4 Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Mega Man changes his outstretched hand into a cannon, then pumps his cannon arm. (Up) *Mega Man spins around and strikes a pose with his back facing the camera. (Right) *Mega Man pumps his fist into the air and a gleam comes from the helmet. Reminiscent of X's victory pose in the Mega Man X games.(Left) *Mega Man warps out and immediately back on the stage, similar to his warping animation in the classic Mega Man games.(Down) Character Selection Screen *Mega Man points the arm cannon torwards the camera. *''Mega Man jetisons steam from the arm cannon.'' *''Mega Man aims to the right and then to the left.'' On Screen Appearance *Warps into the stage, resembling the way Mega Man warps in when he starts a stage in the Mega Man games. *''Flies in on the Rush Jet and jumps out.'' *''Appears on stage with his helmet and then puts it on..'' Victory Animations *Fires shots from his Mega Buster left then right, and finally poses. *Teleports on to the screen and imitates the pose from the Japanese title screen of Mega Man (Rockman). *Lands down, points his Mega Buster towards the air, and finally poses. *''Teleports in alogn with Rush. Rush barks silently and Mega Man pats him on the head.'' *''Mega Man runs back and forth, jumping, and shooting along the way.'' *''Mega Man appears with Roll has they both high five each other.'' Losing Animation *Mega Man is clapping with his arm cannon. *''Steam and sparks shoot out from Mega Man as he looks tired and worn out.'' *''Based his death animation with the nergy flying out.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of the beginning of the title screen music from Mega Man 2. Idle Poses *Taps his elbow on his palm *Looks around himself *''Raises the arm cannon and pumps it up and then down.'' *''Arm cannon quicly changes into the hand and then back to the arm cannon.'' Trophies Mega Man's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Mega Man Unlock: Classic Mode Mega Man (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Purple Mega Man (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Gray Volnutt Unlock: Boss Battle Console Mega Man.EXE Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Mega Man (Search Snake) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Green Mega Man (Rush Coil) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Red Mega Man (Cyan) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Mega Man (Black) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Mega Man (Down) Orange Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Mega Man.EXE Unlock: Complete a Mega Man/Mega Man Character Challenge Mega Legends Unlock: All Star Mode Super Adaptor Unlock: All Star Mode Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters